Break the Eight
by Mochacha
Summary: Matthew tells Alfred there's no way that the Capitals will beat the Senators after eight straight loses, Alfred makes a bet.  What happens to the loser? M FOR A REASON.


**Okay so Warning time!**

**Yaoi! = BoyxBoy, this is rated M for a reason people! Not legal no read! With that being said there is some stuff involving a hockey stick. You have been warned!**

**The entire idea for this came from me drawing a picture. I couldn't think of what to draw so my friend said "Locker Room Hockey Time." Of course we were watching the Caps game and since it was hockey and I love me some USAXCAN I knew what to draw. Of course, Canada **_**was**_** going to be seme in the pick but… as the Caps proceeded to BEAT THE SENATORS HELL YES that idea was changed and Canada progressively got more uke. When I finished inking the picture there was only 15 seconds left in the game. Once that buzzer went off I wrote "Hey bro, I win" next to the picture. THEN when one of the players was being interviewed after the game I swear to god the interviewer said, **_"Now we need a big smile! How was it in the locker room after that win?"_** and I lost it. It was too funny. So, I decided a good fanfiction was in order. **_**Enjoy~**_

**Break the Eight**

"Hey bro, I win." Alfred grinned up to his brother, whose face was hovering inches away from his own. Matthew just panted hot breath into Alfred's face.

"Nng. F-fuck you." Matthew managed to say back, grabbing the front of Alfred's jersey.

"Gladly." The American said as he rolled his hips upwards into the Canadian, causing the other country to bend forward in a suppressed moan, toes curling from the intense pleasure. A small string of saliva found its way dripping down his chin. Alfred reached down and grabbed a discarded hockey stick, an evil twist entering his smile. Oh, victory was sweet.

_-Earlier that night: 7:30-_

The two North American brothers sat next to each other in rink-side seats at the Washington Capitals vs. Ottawa Senators game in Ottawa Canada. Alfred had been over to visit Matthew in Canada when the topic of hockey came up, and with Mattie, it wasn't exactly a rare topic.

"_So I'm 100% positive that the Senators are going to stomp the Capitals in tonight's game, I mean, after eight straight loses." It was at the mention of the Capitals that Alfred started listening to his brother._

"_Whoa whoa whoa, are you talking about the Washington Capitals?" Matthew looked over to his space-cadet twin._

"_Duh, they face off against the Ottawa Senators tonight. They've been having a losing streak – eight games so far – and I doubt that this game will change a thing for them." Mattie had said a little too smug._

"_Oh please! Who was it that they were winning by three a few games ago? The Toronto Maples leaves? That's right, and it's a pure ownage –"_

"_Yeah until they tra-la-la'd onto the ice in the third period and proceeded to lose that lead and then lose the game in the final shoot out."_

"_I- I'm pretty sure you're making that up!" Alfred stuttered back, he hadn't exactly watched the game to the finish, he was sure that the Caps had won._

"_And that's why they're gonna get their asses handed to them tonight. Canadian team. Home rink on home ice. Those hosers are goin down." Matthew's eyes had gleamed with a challenging fire that Alfred was not about to turn down._

"_Alright then bro, you're on. Let's make a bet. Whoever's team loses has to become the other's bitch." Alfred stuck out his hand waiting for Matthew's shake of acceptance. Matthew gave Alfred a wicked grin as he grabbed his brothers hand hard and shook._

"_Get ready to scream my name all night."_

"_Funny, I was about to say the same to you."_

And that was how Alfred found himself in a sea of foreign red, Mattie dawning his Ottawa jersey and Alfred wearing his own Capitals jersey. Turns out Mattie was a season ticket holder – big surprise there – to… pretty much any NHL team based out of Canada. At the suggestion of watching the game on the couch around, Mattie had simply shook his head and fanned the two tickets out for the American to see.

The game started with a pretty depressing start, first period the Senators were up by two points and the Capitals had yet to score. Mattie was having a grand old time, he kept looking over at Alfred and saying things like, "Who's name am I going to be screaming all night long?" or "Get ready bitch, your ass is mine." Or just the general, "WHAT NOW!" Alfred was pretty sure he had seen Mattie give a pelvic thrust at some point too. Needless to say, Alfred was starting to feel like the whole bet was a bad idea until…

"CAPS SCORE!" Alfred jumped up from his seat, fist pumping into the air. The overbearing grin on his brother's face turning into a slight frown was all the reward Alfred needed from that goal. The second period was a happy one for Alfred, the Caps tied up the game 2-2 and then they went into intermission. Alfred elbowed his brother with a childish grin.

"Oh dear brother, I believe you were wrong!" Matthew glared back over at Alfred, pushing his elbow away.

"The game's not over yet, Al."

The game resumed and Mattie proceeded to wear his throat horse as he yelled at the players. The Caps scored another goal making the score 3-2 with the Caps winning. This was impossible, Mattie was sure that the Senators would bring the score back to at least a tie! They had to! Alfred looked over to his brother who was sitting on the edge of his seat, eye's fixed on the puck, and chuckled to himself. There were only two minutes left in the game when the Caps went into a power play, the Senators down one player. Alfred leaned over to whisper in his brother's ear, keeping his eyes on the game.

"After the game we're going to go back into the locker room." Matthew actively ignored his brother's voice and hot breath on his ear, eyes fixed on the game, there was no way he would lose.

"And then I'm going to bend you over one of the benches and fuck you senseless." Matthew had to swallow as he slowly began to realize that what his brother was saying could very well be true.

"Then I'm going to have you ride me as I remind you over and over how you lost." Just fifteen seconds left in the game as the refs called a penalty on Washington for holding. He let out a shaky breath as he realized just how close Alfred was and just how Alfred seemed to be drawing little circles on his thigh… just when had he put his hand there?

"While I have you panting and writhing above me I'm going to take a hockey stick..." Mattie's focus was torn between the last second of the game and Alfred's tongue as his traced the shell of his ear. Alfred's hand became more daring in its exploring as the counter neared its finish. Matthew's breath became more labored from anticipation of the game and his growing arousal.

"…And I'm going to bend you over and see if your body loves hockey just as much as you do." Alfred gave Mattie's crotch a hard squeeze as the buzzer drowned out the strangled moan that followed.

-_After the game… and after the teams had vacated the locker rooms…-_

Alfred grabbed the front of his brother's jersey as he crushed their mouths together, pushing the two of them towards the benches bit by bit. Alfred forced his tongue into Mattie mouth and coxed the other to play along. Alfred noticed how no matter the time of the day, Mattie always tasted like maple syrup, and he proceeded to try and taste all that he could. Harshly sucking at the other's tongue, Alfred pulled away with a smack and nipped at Mattie's lips, giving it an apologetic lick, as Mattie moaned against Alfred's mouth. Lips moist and swollen, Mattie felt the back of his knees hit something as Alfred looked behind him.

"Oh look, a bench." Mattie soon found himself almost violently turned around as Alfred pushed him down onto the bench. Hovering over his brother, Alfred bent down to nibble and bite at Mattie's ear. "What did I say I was going to do again Mattie? I can't seem to remember…" At this he proceeded to grind his hips against the other. Matthew's hands grasped at the bench and the floor as his brother had him bent over in an awkward angle.

"Fuck you!" He spat back at his brother, this was NOT supposed to happen. What happened to good ole reliable Canadian teams, eh?

"Oh that's right." Alfred reached down and proceeded to pull down Matthew's pants.

"W-wait! Don't jus-" Matthew shuddered as Alfred grabbed his hardened member, roughly stroking it.

"Common Mattie, admit it, you're just as turned on by this as I am." Alfred said while grinding his hips into Mattie's bare rump. The friction caused Mattie to moan and Alfred smeared the precum off the Canadian's dick between his fingers, watching as it spread out as he separated his fingers. "Look at his Mattie," Alfred pushed Matthew down to look under the bench as his own erection as Alfred's hand teased up and down Mattie's shaft. "Look at how much your body likes this." He pinched the head of Matthew's dick as his other hand held Mattie bent over the bench, staring at himself being jacked off by the other. Matthew let out a breathless moan of pain and pleasure, it was hard to breathe in his awkward position and the edges of the bench was digging into his ribs. Alfred continued to stroke Mattie's shaft, first slowly and then picking up the pace, causing the Canadian to attempt to buck into the American's hand. This of course turned into more of a violent series of spasms as the Canadian found bucking to be impossible thanks to the bench.

"Tisk, tisk, Mattie, you haven't _begged _for it yet." Alfred began messaging Matthew's balls as he felt them grow tight. He started to pump the shaft even harder and faster than before, bringing his brother to the very brink of white hot pleasure.

"A-ah! Alfred! I'm g-going t-to-!" Mattie's head strained against his brother's hard grip on his head as his body tried to arch in his release. Which was when Alfred gripped the tip of Mattie's penis, stopping anything from coming out. Matthew made a strangled sound in the back of his throat, mouth open, as the building pressure built to the point that it was painful.

"I'm sorry, did you want something?" Matthew could just hear the sarcasm dripping from Alfred's lips. He clawed at the tile floor as he tried to strangle out a response, but let out a yelp of pain as he felt Alfred bite into his shoulder. "I'm sorry what was that? Ah? You're going to have to speak up." Mattie writhed as his legs shook and his hands balled into fists, the pressure was building and the arousing pain radiating from the bite was driving him mad.

"Al p-please!" Matthew managed to choke out in his overwhelming pleasure.

"Hmmm? Please what?" Alfred asked as he rolled his hips into Mattie, whose eyes proceeded to roll into the back of his head.

"Please! I need to cum!" Alfred smiled against his brother's back.

"Oh Mattie, I'm afraid that's not going to happen." Mattie's eye's shot open to stare at the hand keeping his arousal from finishing. He reached up to pull the hand away, which then caused Alfred to grip Matthew's erection painfully hard, making the Canadian cry out.

"W-why?" Instead of answering him, Alfred bent down to breath in Matthew's ear.

"Just don't move." Alfred took his hand away from holding down Mattie's head, pinning the other down with his chest, and proceeded to pull down his own pants. He then took his free hand and stuck it next to Mattie's gaping mouth. "Suck." Mattie complied as he took all four fingers into his mouth, greedily sucking and running his tongue over the digits, lathering them up until his spit was running down his chin. Alfred then pulled his hand out of Mattie's mouth with a wet pop and let his index finger rest against Mattie's entrance.

"Beg." He said as he circled the tight ring of muscles, occasionally putting his finger in to the first digit before pulling out. Mattie whined and tried to push the digit further into his heat.

"O-oh god. Please Alfred just fuck me already!" With that Alfred plunged in the first finger, pumping it in and out until he had Mattie's hard grinding let him know it was time for more. Inserting his second finger in with the first he began to scissor the entrance open while pumping. Mattie groaned, "Common Alfred, I'm not a fucking virgin."

"Oh I know Mattie." Alfred said as he inserted two more fingers at the same time, savoring the feel of the tight muscles as they almost convulsed against them. "I wonder…" Alfred mused as he inserted his thumb into the mix.

"A-ah!" Mattie let out a strangled cry as Alfred clenched his hand into a fist and began to pump. "T-too much!" Alfred let out a low chuckle as he slowly stretched his hand out, watching as his brother panted and writhed under him. Curling his finger's Alfred searched for the spot that he was sure would force his brother to see stars.

"AHH!" Mattie cried out as Alfred continued to hit the spot that he had found. Over and over and over, Matthew was practically crying from a pleasure overdose. A-a-a-a-Allllllll" Mattie moaned as he had himself propped up over the bench on his elbows, fists clenched. He wanted to come so bad, but the pleasure just kept building, his mouth hung open as spit ran down his chin. He was beyond the point of coherent thought. It was then that Alfred's face broke into a wicked smile. He hit Mattie's bundle of nerves at the same time as he released his deathgrip on Mattie's dick.

"M-m-m- Ah! Ah!" Matthew's body convulsed with release as the hot white fluid coated his stomach, Alfred's hand, and the bench. Alfred's face stayed in a perpetual smirk as he proceeded to milk Matt's dick for all it was worth. As the fluid stopped coming out Matthew continued to twitch from the torture, his senses on fire.

"My turn." Alfred said as he took out his hand from Matthew's heat and thrust into Matthew, his hand moving to Mattie's spent dick coaxing it back to life.

"A-Alfred! I-I can't!"

"Oh, I think you can." Alfred continued to pump into Mattie until he could feel himself coming close to the edge. However, Alfred wanted to see if he could get Mattie to come one more time before he did. "Common Matt." Alfred nibbled Matthew's now reddened ear. "Won't you come for me again?" Matthew whimpered in reply, it was too much for the poor Canadian. Alfred repositioned his thrusts so that he could find that one spot. Matthew let out a long moan.

"Bingo." Alfred said as he sped his thrusts up and pounded into the Canadian's sweet spot. The muscles around his dick began to ripple and grip at him as Mattie let out another cry of release. Alfred groaned into Mattie's shoulder as he released his seed into the tight heat, some of it spilling out from the hole and running down the Canadian's thighs. Alfred listened to the collective of his and Mattie's panting as he sat back pulling Mattie with him, still connected. Matthew let out a breathy moan as they shifted positions.

"So," Alfred panted, "I believe it's time for part two." Matthew's eyes widened as he felt his brother pull out of him, the creamy white cum oozing out to his thighs, and pick him up off the ground. Seating him down so that they were both seated on the bend facing each other. Mattie looked down to see that Alfred was just as excited as he had been minutes ago. Looking back up to the American's face, he saw a huge grin that only made his shudder from the imminent pleasure that was sure to ensue. Then Alfred grabbed Mattie by the hips and picked him up with unnatural strength. "Here, let me help you get started." He lowered Mattie just somewhat onto his erection before letting go and having Mattie fall, fully seating himself on Alfred's dick. Mattie threw his head back, mouth open and eyes wide, as he gasp for air from the surprise of the sudden deep intrusion.

"Common Mattie," Alfred said as he grabbed Mattie's shaking hips and pulled him back up before letting him fall once again. "Or do I have to do all the work for you? Loser." Mattie snapped his head back to glare at Alfred.

"Fine." Mattie then proceeded to pick himself up, thighs slightly shaking, before grinding his hips back down onto Alfred's erection.

"That's right, who won after you said they would be pulverized by your great Canadian team? That's right. My AMERICAN team." Alfred, as promised, began to remind Matthew of his loss as he started thrusting up, meeting the Canadian's hips.

"Nngm." Matthew bit down on his lip as the American kept talking.

"Hey bro, I win." He breathed up to his brother's face, which was twisted in pleasure.

"Nng. F-fuck you." Matthew half moaned back to Alfred, grabbing a fistful of Alfred's jersey in a failed attempt to be threatening. Alfred's face broke into a grin.

"Gladly." He said as he thrust his hips up into his brother's eliciting a series of strangled moans and a satisfying sounds of slapping skin echoing through the empty locker room. Alfred reached over the side of the bench and picked up a hockey stick as Matthew's movement's became erratic with his nearing orgasm. "Go ahead Mattie," Alfred reached up to stroke the other's need, "finish for me." With that Mattie's muscles contracted against Alfred's erection and they both let out loud moans as they released together.

"Now Mattie," Alfred said as he slipped out of his brother's seeping hole. "I've got your pretty insides coated with my seed which means you're ready." Mattie's chest heaved up and down as he lay on the bench, not quite hearing what the American had to say. When he felt Alfred pushing his legs even further apart, and a hard object pressed against his entrance, he looked up to see said American with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Ready or not~" Alfred sang out as he thrust the end of the hockey stick into his brother.

"A-Ah! Alfred!" Matthew's head cracked against the bench as his back arched up.

"Wooow Mattie! It actually went in! I wonder how far it can go~" Matthew gripped at the sides of the bench and his toes curled as he felt the hard object being forced further into his body. "Oh Mattie, your body just loves hockey!" Alfred grinned at his brother who was currently spread open for all to see. He continued to push the stick in and watched as his brother's back arched in pleasure at the intrusion. "Oh, Mattie… I think you like this." Mattie let out a string of moans. Looking down he was surprised to see just how much of the stick had actually gone into the Canadian.

"I wonder if I push down, if I'll be able to feel the stick inside you." Mattie only moaned in response and Alfred lowered his hand. He pushed down onto the Canadian's stomach, forcing the man to lay flat against the bench, with his other hand he proceeded to pump the stick in and out. Alfred noted that as he did this, any noise other than breathy gasps and moans was beyond Mattie and he lay there, eyes closed and mouth agape. "Mattie, Mattie, you're body just keeps eating it up!" Alfred pushed the stick further that before and could almost completely think that he could feel the hockey stick inside his brother. Another string of moans came from Mattie and Alfred could only assume that the Canadian had been holding his breath. Pushing the stick into him, Alfred bent down and captured Mattie's lips in an open mouthed kiss.

"Common hockey nut." Alfred whispered in a husky voice, his lips just barely brushing over Matthew's. "Show me that you really love this." With that Matthew gave one last strangled gasping moan before he came all over their stomachs, body constricting over and over against the hockey stick that was penetrating his body. Satisfied, Alfred pulled out the stick with a pop, and Matthew shuddered at the loss. Alfred tossed the hockey stick aside and scooped up Matthew in his arms, he looked down to the puddle of goo that was Mattie with a wink.

"Shower time sport."

**So I would like to say that after writing this I feel like taking a shower, however, because of the last line that Alfred says I don't think I can say that. Oh god.**

**Reviews and Comments are love!**


End file.
